


Supplicium

by Ginia



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Dom Ignis, Established Relationship, Light BDSM, M/M, One Shot, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding Crops, Sub Gladio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 13:29:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10854963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ginia/pseuds/Ginia
Summary: Ignis is thirsty for Ebony, and Gladio is thirsty for Ignis's discipline.  (set mid-game)





	Supplicium

**Author's Note:**

> This is a train wreck on top of a burning trash pile. I needed to get it out of my system, though, so I'm not sorry.

Ignis leaned back into the motel room’s door, arms crossed, a hip arrogantly cocked to one side. He fixed a penetrating stare on the other man in the room over the metal frame of his spectacles. It’s a posture that he has cultivated over the years, one that he knows will go straight to Gladiolus Amicitia’s groin with the memories it stirs of past degradation and pleasure, and the promise of more to come.

Gladio meets his eyes, amber orbs already darkening with desire, and they’ve only been alone for all of two minutes.

With the slightest of hand movements, the Advisor crooks his finger at the Shield, then points to a patch of carpet at his feet. “Kneel,” Ignis commands coolly, carefully arranging his features into a stoic mask.

He can hear Gladio’s breath catch in his throat, and the sound of it sends a lance of pure heat jolting into his own gut. Gods but it has been so long, far too long, since they have had the time and the privacy to do this. He’s missed this. He’s missed how indecently vocal Gladio is, all moans and grunts and shuddering breaths. He’s missed how the larger man feels under him and around him, all firm muscles, coarse hair and a sinfully large cock. He’s missed the very specific thrill that comes from controlling so much raw power. Gladio could snap Ignis like a twig if he had a mind to, but instead Ignis can, with a glance or gesture, bring the behemoth of a man to heel and have him licking the dust from his boots. He makes a mental note to have the man do that next time, in fact. 

A little moan falls from the Shield’s lips as he brings himself to kneel at Ignis’s feet. In his eagerness Gladio had all but thrown himself to the carpet, probably bruising his knees in the process. So eager. Ignis is pleased.

“Do you know why I insisted that we book two rooms tonight, Gladiolus?” Ignis glares down at his lover. Gladio’s fingers are twitching atop his thighs, something that he knows better than to do. “And stop that this instant,” he snaps, bringing a booted toe to nudge one of Gladio’s knees. “Behave. Formal manners.”

The effect is instantaneous. Gladio’s sculpted back straightens, muscles rippling deliciously as he rolls his shoulders back, his hands leaving his thighs as he crosses his wrists at the small of his back instead. His deep baritone grows soft and repentant. “Yes Sir.” Gladio bows his head briefly, his next words are aimed at the carpet. “It’s because I fucked up earlier.”

Ignis uncrosses his arms, and plants gloved hands on his own hips. “Indeed, although that’s not a terribly specific admission, Gladiolus. Care to try again?”

The Shield swallows audibly. “When I went to the store for supplies. I forgot to buy your Ebony.”

Ignis lets out an irritated sigh through his nose. “Correct.” His tone is clipped as he details the other man’s crimes. “You failed to purchase any Ebony, though you made well and sure to pick up plenty of Cup Noodles, which I do not believe were on your shopping list, along with an assortment of other gut-rotting junk.”

Gladio hung his head lower, until he was nearly touching his own lap. “Yes Sir, I’m sorry Sir.”

Ignis brings a gloved hand down, sweeping the bare pad of his thumb across Gladio’s brow. “Perhaps I forgot to ask you to pick some up? You don’t drink it yourself, maybe you simply didn’t know?”

A whimper spills from the Shield’s full lips and his head shakes sharply side to side. “No! No Sir, you definitely told me to get you some. I just forgot.”

Ignis nods. He had known that, of course, but he had been interested to see if Gladio might latch on to the lifeline he was being thrown. “And remind me what we learned when we finally arrived in this pitiful backwater excuse for a town and tried to find a convenience store?”

“That all of the stores close at six, because this area is bloody stupid, Sir.”

Ignis’s lips twitched in amusement at Gladio’s use of his own slang. It was cute, so long as he wasn’t trying to imitate his accent, which in this instance he wasn’t.

“Yes. The stores closed at six. And what time do you think it was when we arrived?”

“About seven. Sir.” Ignis could see Gladio hunching his shoulders, visibly chagrined at his error and how stupidly difficult to correct it was proving to be. And really, it was so bloody Astrals-be-damned stupid.  Gladio had gone to the convenience store during their last pit stop to stock up on their ingredients and curatives while Ignis and the two younger members of their group had gone to the Crow’s Nest. Noctis and Prompto had inhaled a shared order of fries while Ignis had reviewed the available hunts.  It had been a simple enough task, one that they had all performed countless times. Yet somehow Gladio had forgotten to buy Ignis his Ebony, and he had polished off his last one at breakfast. They hadn’t realized the error until they were already on the road and Ignis had felt weariness creeping at the edges of his consciousness. He had resigned himself to picking up a case at their destination instead of wasting time and turning back; it would have cost them at least an hour to backtrack like that for a mere beverage and Ignis was many things but selfish and inefficient were most certainly not among them.

Had he realized that this hole in the ground the locals called a town shut down so early he may have reconsidered his personal code of conduct. On the bright side, Gladio’s transgression provided an absolutely _perfect_ reason to punish him, which was something that they both enjoyed immeasurably.

In truth Ignis was only mildly irritated. It had been an honest mistake. Ignis partially blamed himself for not checking their supplies before they rolled out, and for blindly assuming that 24-hour convenience stores existed this far afield.

Ignis moved his hand to the top of Gladio’s head, patting him a few times. Over the years they had developed their own personal shorthand, and this gesture was Ignis’s code for _it’s okay, I’m not upset with you._ He would still play with his pet, of course. They both needed the release after so many days and weeks of difficult travels. 

“The stores are all closed and I have to drink generic motel instant coffee until someone, and I mean _you_ , can go to the grocery tomorrow at first light to buy some Ebony.” Ignis cleared his throat, hand withdrawing from Gladio’s thick raven mane. “So someone, and again I mean _you_ , is going to have to make it up to me tonight.”

Gladio raised his head, normally bright amber eyes already darkening with arousal. Ignis watched, transfixed, as the Shield swept his tongue out to moisten his full lips. “Anything, Sir. I’ll do anything.” Ignis pressed gloved fingertips to his own lips, attempting to hide his smile. He knew what it meant when Gladio licked his lips like that, when his voice broke in that delicious little way that it had just then. He needed this badly. It really had been too long, and Gladio was already slipping into a different headspace.

Ignis reached down to pat Gladio’s head again, and the older man’s eyes lazed shut, entire body shuddering with his deep sighed breath. “You can begin by removing your clothing, what little you deigned to wear today, at least.”

Ignis watched, sea green gaze feasting on the sight of Gladio as he eagerly shifted to his feet. Ignis appreciated the way that the taller man kept his head bowed, as if trying to make himself seem smaller and less than the Advisor. As was increasingly common, the Prince’s bodyguard wasn’t wearing a shirt, just a pair of black leather pants. Gladio kicked off his boots first, and then hastily worked at his pants. Ignis loved watching him fight his way out of the clinging leather. There was an indecent amount of squirming, writhing and twisting involved to get the material pushed down Gladio’s legs.

“Commando. Very nice.” Ignis smirked, approvingly.

Gladio grinned up at him as he kicked his pants off and into a corner of their motel room.

Ignis rolled his eyes and waved his hand airily. “Now, what’s say you go run me a bath, hmm? You remember how warm I like it.”

“Yes Sir.” Gladio bowed his head and padded off towards the bathroom. Ignis let a soft smile tug at his lips as he watched his partner depart. He was poetry in motion, the way his ass flexed and swayed with each step, the way light and shadow played artfully across his body, highlighting the deep lines of his muscles, and the stark blackness of his tattoo across tanned skin. So beautiful. And for that evening, all Ignis’s.

He listened to the telltale sounds of running water coming from the bathroom, mingled with the sounds of Gladio fussing about, presumably retrieving their toiletries from the armory.  He undressed quickly, though he took significantly more care with his garments than Gladio had with his own. His leather blazer was hung in the closet, dress shirt and slacks draped over a chair, shoes and socks neatly arranged by the door. Ignis deposited his glasses and gloves on the nightstand, before heading into the bathroom to check up on Gladio’s progress.

As he entered, he was greeted by a rush of fragrant steam and the sight of Gladio knelt on the tiles beside the tub. It was endearing, watching the way the large man poked an experimental finger into the water, checking and re-checking the temperature. A bottle of lavender oil was sitting on the floor beside the Shield, and Ignis smiled at the thoughtful gesture. Just a few drops of oil into the bath water and the entire room smelled like the Citadel’s gardens.

“That’s lovely, kitten.” Ignis praised. Gladio was already doing an admirable job of making amends, despite knowing that Ignis wasn’t truly that upset with him. One of the unintended perks of depriving Gladio of the chance to serve and submit to him for so long, when he eventually did find himself at Ignis’s feet again, the Shield fell deep and hard into his submission, throwing himself wholeheartedly into the role.

“Thank you, Sir.” Gladio turned off the faucet and shuffled to one side, still upon his knees. Ignis watched as the other man ran his tongue across his lips again, leaving them glistening and begging for attention. Ignis obliged, leaning down to brush his lips against the Shield’s, sucking his full lower lip briefly. Gladio moaned into his mouth and Ignis reluctantly drew back before he could become too sidetracked. As pleasant as it would be to spend the evening cuddled on the floor of the bathroom with Gladio, he did have other plans.

Ignis stepped into the bath, and a pleased sigh fell from his lips. The water was delightfully hot, and he could feel the silky caress of the lavender oil. The tub was thankfully large enough that he could sit and stretch his long legs out. His feet just brushed the far edge of the tub. Leaning back, the porcelain tub was cool against his shoulders. He closed his eyes, luxuriating momentarily in the heat, feeling the tension and strain of the past few days ebb away into the steamy water.

He languished for only a minute or two before cracking open his eyes and regarding his Gladio who was still knelt patiently on the tiles, awaiting instruction. “You may help me bathe.” Ignis smiled at the way the Shield’s eyes lit up. Gods but he was endearing when he was like this.

Ignis was torn between wanting to close his eyes and bask in the wonderful sensations around him, and wanting to watch Gladio work. In the end, the temptation of Gladio’s exquisite physique won out. Ignis loved the way the steamy air dampened the Shield’s skin, adding a sheen to highlight those beautiful muscles. He watched, delighting in Gladio’s quick, eager motions, as the other man submitted to his task. He allowed Gladio to lather his long, lithe limbs, and it was flattering, really, the way the larger man let his fingers linger across Ignis’s chest, as if his pectorals and abdominals were anything compared to Gladio’s.

Gladio bathed Ignis in near silence, the only sound the gentle slosh of the water as Ignis shifted to expose new parts of his body for Gladio to clean, and the splashing of water as Gladio scooped water with his own cupped hands to rinse the soap from Ignis’s hair and skin.  Eventually Ignis felt suitably clean, and frankly he was also growing impatient to continue playing with Gladio.

With a little groan of effort Ignis rose to his feet, water cascading down his own delicately muscled frame as he stepped out of the tub and onto the worn ceramic tiles. “Dry me.” He instructed, voice cool and demanding, in spite of the aura of relaxation and bliss forming around him.

“Yes Sir.” Gladio’s hands were eager as he pulled a fluffy white towel from the rack and began patting at Ignis’s naked body, working his way from Ignis’s hair and down his torso, over length of his arms.   Ignis turned in place so that Gladio could easily reach his back, and he chose not to chastise the other man for taking an obscenely long time drying off his ass. Gladio had performed well so far, he was entitled to a few minutes caressing Ignis’s firm backside. Only a few minutes, though. Shaking his head, he gestured for Gladio to continue working his way down. He felt Gladio’s exasperated sigh on the backs of his thighs as his pet dutifully knelt behind him to dry his legs and feet.

Once Ignis was satisfied, he stepped to the side, breaking contact abruptly. “That will do.” Ignis smiled slightly. “You may wash yourself. You have five minutes.” He gestured at full tub, the water still comfortably warm, though not as hot as when Ignis had used it. Privileges of not being a masochist, really. Gladio only had himself to blame for his lukewarm bath.

Ignis moved to the sink to tend to the last little bits of his routine, though he watched Gladio out of the corner of his eye. It was amusing, watching the larger man awkwardly trying to bathe himself in the tub that was just a bit too small for his bulk. There was quite a bit of splashing, Gladio contorting himself into ridiculous positions, and some muttered curses that Ignis pretended not to hear.

When his five minutes were up, Ignis snapped his fingers. Gladio leapt to his feet, sending waves of bathwater flooding in all directions. Ignis supressed a chuckle as he watched Gladio dry himself off, and then his surroundings. Eventually everyone and everything was suitably clean and dry. Ignis snapped his fingers once more to reclaim his pet’s attention.

“I do hope that you didn’t think that a lukewarm bath was your punishment for earlier, mmm pet?”

Gladio sank to his knees at Ignis’s feet once more, shivering despite the hot, steamy air. “No Sir, of course not.” The Shield’s voice was low, and Ignis could hear the rawness in it that bespoke Gladio’s need.

Ignis smirked down at Gladio, amusement bright in his teal eyes. He was going to enjoy this. Both of them were, judging by Gladio’s labored breathing and the way he kept insisting upon licking his damn lips.

“I’m tired, since I’m overdue for an Ebony.  On all fours, Gladiolus.”

Ignis struggled to keep his own breathing even and shallow, despite the gorgeous scene unfolding before his eyes as Gladio shifted onto all fours. That man truly was a sight to behold, and Ignis would never tire of it. Everything Gladio did made his muscles ripple, or drew his gaze to the lines of his tattoo. It was sinful. People as beautiful as Gladio shouldn’t even be allowed to exist, they made those around them seem so dull and ugly by comparison.

Ignis slowly circled his companion, reaching down to stroke his fingertips along the taut lines of his back, tracing the curves of his muscles, down his spine and across the firmness of his ass. “Beautiful,” he murmured. “You’re such a beautiful little creature.”

Gladio groaned, back arching wantonly against Ignis’s touch, and he visibly trembled at the praise being lavished upon him.

“Brace.” Ignis snapped suddenly, and without additional warning he slid a leg over Gladio, seating himself on the Shield’s back. Ignis shifted, settling himself more comfortably, his thighs braced against Gladio’s sides. With Gladio’s size, Ignis didn’t have to expend much effort to keep his feet from touching the floor, which was good, he wanted the other man to feel all of his weight bearing down on him, as both a punishment and a privilege. Reaching forward, he gathered Gladio’s longer hair in a hand, using it as a makeshift set of reins. “Let’s go, my little beast of burden. To the bed.”

Gladio moaned “Yes Sir.” Ignis delighted at how husky his lover’s voice was, how obviously he was enjoying the attention. Perhaps a little bit _too_ much.  Chuckling, Ignis gave Gladio’s mane a sharp tug, urging him forward. Obediently the Shield crawled across the bathroom floor and through the open door back into the main area of their motel room.

They didn’t do this often, since with his brute strength this was incredibly easy for Gladio. Heck, part of his regular exercise routine was one-handed push ups while Ignis sat on his back. Still, Ignis couldn’t help but appreciate how good it felt to have so much raw power and brute strength compliant beneath him. He could feel Gladio’s muscles flexing with each movement. Gladio seemed to enjoy it as well, if his soft moans were any indication; they had nothing to do with any physical exertion and everything to do with how good it felt to be used by Ignis. “You like this, don’t you?” Ignis asked in the wake of a particularly lewd moan out of the Shield. “Being beneath me. Where you belong.”

“Yesss!” Gladio gasped.

“Maybe next time I’ll spare the chocobos and ride you instead.” Ignis bounced in place, his strong thighs gripping Gladio tight.  Gladio could only whimper his approval.

It didn’t take long for Gladio to crawl towards the foot of the bed. Ignis dismounted gracefully, and surveyed the man who was still on all fours in front of him.  He caught the Shield’s eye briefly before the other man lowered his golden eyes to the carpet. He still had sins to atone for and he knew it.

Ignis sighed, feigning irritation at having to put Gladio in his place, when of course it was his favourite pastime. Without warning, he pressed a foot to the center of Gladio’s back, applying firm pressure until the Shield lay flat on his belly. Once he was down, Ignis stepped up and onto Gladio’s back with both feet. He relished the sensation of the other man below him, the way his muscles tightened and flexed so that his feet barely sunk into Gladio’s flesh at all. The man truly was a marvel.

The Shield groaned as Ignis turned in place, until his back was to the bed. He knew that this was much more difficult for Gladio to handle so he didn’t linger, instead seating himself on the foot of the bed, legs crossed primly.

“You may kneel.”

Ignis watched as Gladio folded himself into a kneeling position, strong thighs parted, hands at the small of his back. Just as artful and precise as he had been earlier despite how lost in arousal the Shield obviously was. His cock was hard, jutting up between his thighs, and Ignis knew that it was pure muscle memory that allowed the other man to kneel so perfectly just then.

Ignis allowed himself a moment to admire Gladio’s form before issuing his next command, pushing his partner deeper and deeper into his altered headspace. “Manners, Gladiolus. You should thank me for using you.”

Gladio’s raven head bowed immediately. “Yes, Sir. Thank you for using me. It was a privilege.” Gladio bowed forward. Ignis felt the warmth of Gladio’s mouth on his feet, soft, reverent kisses and licks. “I belong beneath you, thank you for reminding me.” More kisses peppered the soles of Ignis’s feet.

“Good,” Ignis murmured softly. “That’s enough.”

Breathing heavily, the Shield straightened his back. He gazed up at Ignis through a haze of beautiful long lashes.

“Tell me, my little beast. When do you imagine I’ll have my Ebony? Six, seven tomorrow?” He cocked his head to the side, gaze still locked with the Shield.

Gladio swallowed audibly. “Store opens at six, Sir. I’ll be there when they open.”

“Very good. So, by my calculations, I asked for an Ebony around three, which was when we found out that you cannot be trusted with simple tasks such as the shopping.” Gladio flinched. “So that means, assuming that you do remember to go shopping in the morning, my Ebony will be about fifteen hours late.”

Gladio nodded meekly. “Yes Sir.”

“Well then,” Ignis flicked his wrist suddenly. A blaze of crystal blue light shone from his hand, and a sleek black riding crop materialized out of Ignis’s private compartment in the armory.

Gladio gulped noisily. Ignis smirked.

“So that makes fifteen strokes. And we’ll add one more for good measure. Sixteen strokes. Fair?” Ignis’s brow was arched in a look that discouraged negotiation.

“Yes Sir. Please.” Gladio shifted on his heels, precome oozed from his hardened cock.

“Stand,” Ignis swished the riding crop for emphasis. “Hands behind your neck.”

Head bowed modestly, Gladio straightened and turned to present his back to Ignis, his fingers laced at the nape of his neck in a gesture of surrender. Ignis drew in a sharp breath, gaze flitting up and down, drinking in that glorious physique. “You’re going to look so lovely with my marks, kitten.” Ignis’s voice was little more than a whisper.

He began by lightly dragging the crop over the curve of Gladio’s ass, up over the firm contours of his back, tracing the lines of his stunning bird tattoo. He watched, delighted, as goosebumps shivered atop Gladio’s flesh in the wake of the crop. He was so responsive, so eager, more so than usual, and the man was usually quite pleased to submit himself to Ignis’s whims.

“Count,” Ignis demanded as he flicked his wrist, laying the opening blow across Gladio’s left butt cheek. A thin pink line blossomed across the taut flesh as Gladio counted out the first stroke.

Ignis began slowly, allowing Gladio several seconds between blows to truly savour the sensation of his skin being reddened and raised. He painted a matching red stripe across Gladio’s right cheek, then reached out, soft fingertips tracing the little welts. Gladio hissed at the contact and Ignis just chuckled at him before resuming the beating.

“Now, now, you deserve this and you know it, yes pet?” Another delicate flick of his wrist and he lined up his next strike to hit the backs of Gladio’s thighs.

“Yess! Yes Sir! Fuck, three!” Gladio was panting already. Ignis knew how a good lashing got his pet worked up and aroused.

Ignis gradually increased the pace of the blows, and the intensity with which he laid the leather across his submissive’s flesh. The next few strokes fell to Gladio’s lower back and the marks were more prominent. Gladio trembled and Ignis could imagine that the other man had his jaw clenched stoically against the pain.

Ignis concentrated on Gladio’s ass and thighs. He was always wary of accidentally damaging the lovely bird tattoo. Plus it was much more difficult to ignore a sore ass the next day. Ignis would take immense pleasure at driving through potholes and along bumpy dirt roads.  As would Gladio, though he’d seldom admit it.

Sweat began rolling down Gladio’s shoulders as the lashings continued. Gladio’s body was a beautiful canvas and Ignis was methodically painting little red stripes all over his ass and thighs. The welts began to criss-cross each other, and Ignis tried to make the marks cross each other with tidy 90 degree angles. All the while Gladio continued counting, crying the numbers aloud as if they were little prayers, his voice rich with lust and reverence.

Ignis watched as Gladio clenched and unclenched his fingers, and knew that it was taking most of his pet's self control to refrain from touching himself. Ignis could sympathize. His own cock twitched eagerly each time he brought the crop down on Gladio's beautiful flesh, each time he felt the vibration of the impact racing up the shaft of the crop, through the handle and into his palm. 

Once the sixteenth lash had been administered, Ignis instructed Gladio to kneel once more. Obediently the larger man fell to the floor, wincing when his abused ass touched his heels. Ignis clucked his tongue in sympathy but didn’t release the other man from his position. Instead he held the riding crop out and watched, enchanted, as Gladio pressed his lips to it, laying worshipful kisses upon the leather that had been the instrument of his pain and humiliation mere moments ago.

“Very good,” Ignis smiled down at the Shield and dismissed the crop back into the armory.  “You did very well, Gladiolus. What would you like as your reward for such good behavior?”

Gladio drew in a shuddering breath. He was a marvelous sight to behold, covered in sweat, cheeks flushed, cock engorged and leaking precome, golden eyes practically black now with desire. “I want to come, Sir. Please?” The Shield’s words trailed off into a desperate sort of hissing sound and he fidgeted, obviously struggling against his aching arousal. Ignis could feel tension of his own looming orgasm coiled in his gut, and could only imagine the strain Gladio was under.

Ignis released a shuddering sigh as one hand stroked his own aching length. “Take me into your mouth, little beast, and touch yourself.”

Gladio could barely speak through his needy moan. “Yes Sir, thank you.”  He flicked his tongue across pliant lips and swiftly scooted forward between Ignis’s parted thighs. The Advisor watched from his perch on the foot of the bed as the larger man used his tongue to guide him into his mouth, watched the way full lips formed a tight seal around his hardened cock, the way his cheeks immediately hollowed with his firm sucking.

Neither man had any chance of lasting long by this point.  Ignis watched his own cock slide in and out of Gladio’s talented mouth. He also watched as his pet began to firmly stroke himself to completion at Ignis’s feet. Ignis reached down, fingers clenching in Gladio’s thick mane, holding the man’s face to his groin as he began to thrust his hips into the delicious heat of Gladio’s mouth. He ground out encouragement to the older man, not that he likely needed any by then.

“Good little beast. Gods you’re good for something at least with that perfect mouth of yours. You take my cock so good.”

They came in unison, or close enough. Ignis’s thighs went taut and trembling as he spilled his seed down Gladio’s throat. Gladio in turned moaned around Ignis’s dick as come spilled into his hand.

“Gods, Gladiolus,” Ignis gasped as he slowly came down form the high of his release. “So good. You’re so good to me.” His grip turned gentle in Gladio’s hair, fingers unclenching and instead gently caressing, massaging the other man’s scalp as he too crested the wave of his orgasm.

When they had both recovered enough to remember how to use their limbs again, Ignis coaxed Gladio up onto the bed. The other man was still trembling and panting in the aftermath of their play. Ignis’s touch was gentle as he fetched damp washcloths to clean them both up. He used one to wipe up the evidence of their orgasms, and the second he used to tenderly dab at the sweat that shimmered on the Shield’s exhausted form.

It usually took Gladio awhile to come down from the high, especially when they had gone so long between sessions. Ignis was patient, content to caress and soothe the man who was his best friend, partner, lover and slave all in one.  He tenderly smoothed damp hair away from Gladio’s face, and he took a moment to appreciate the look of blissed out serenity that he wore.

“You really needed that, didn’t you, my sweet?”

Gladio hummed in wordless agreement, and curled his broad chest closer to Ignis.

“I’m sorry.” His palms rubbed gentle circles into Gladio’s back. “Next time say something.

This time Gladio managed to find his voice again. “Mhm. ‘M sorry Sir.”

Ignis chuckled fondly. “Quite alright. Now that you seem to be coming around again, would you like a potion? Or probably a hi-potion?” Ignis’s gaze flickered over the angry red lines that striped Gladio’s ass and thighs.

“Regular potion.”

Ignis frowned. “I don’t believe that a standard potion will adequately heal you.”

Gladio shifted slightly until his head was in Ignis’s lap. Ignis allowed the contact, his gentle fingers still offering comfort by stroking and caressing. Gladio was usually clingy and cuddly after a scene like this, and he had all of the patience in the world for him.

“I wanna feel you tomorrow, Sir.”

Ignis chuckled lowly, fingertips skating down to caress the Shield’s abused backside.

“Very well. I’ll not hear any complaints tomorrow, though, when we’re bouncing down these backwoods roads in the Regalia.”

Ignis obligingly summoned a simple potion from their stock and cracked it over Gladio, watching as the welts and stripes faded to tender pink lines that shouldn’t cause any significant distress the next day. With that it was time for bed. He coaxed Gladio up the length of the bed towards the pillows. The larger man flopped down with a contented sigh and allowed himself to be tucked in. Ignis slid beneath the comforter and gently drew Gladio to his chest to sleep.

“Rest now, my sweet. You have an early morning.”

Gladio hummed, nuzzling his face into Ignis’s chest. His words were a bit muffled, but still audible. “But checkout’s not til ten… “

Ignis gave his temple a gentle flick with a finger. “Shop opens at six. You really don’t want to see what happens if you forget my Ebony a second time.”

 


End file.
